1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to multiple fiber spinning apparatuses and methods of controlling the same and, more particularly, to a multiple fiber spinning apparatus which can produce a fiber containing multiple kinds of polymers, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a melting conjugate spinning apparatus is an apparatus for spinning a fiber that has a predetermined cross-sectional shape in such a way that polymers with different characteristics are input into two or more melting extruders, are melted under high temperature and high pressure, and then are combined with each other in a pack provided with several distribution plates and nozzles.
A fiber produced by the melting conjugate spinning apparatus refers to a conjugate fiber (a conjugate fiber yarn). The cross-sectional shape of the conjugate fiber can be a sheath-core, side-by-side or sea-islands type because it is formed by conjugate-spinning different kinds of polymer raw materials. Moreover, after such a melting conjugate spinning apparatus spins the same kind or different kinds of polymer raw materials into fibers that have different properties (strength, elongation, etc.), deniers and cross-sectional shapes (a circular shape, a ‘+’ shape, a Y-shape, a ‘−’ shape, a hollow shape, etc.), the produced fibers may be intermingled through a separate process. A fiber that is produced by this method is called an intermingled fiber (an intermingled fiber yarn).
However, in the case of the intermingled fiber, different raw fibers must be separately produced before they are intermingled through a separate process. Therefore, the work of producing the intermingled fiber is complex, thus reducing the productivity, and increasing the production cost. Particularly, the conventional melting conjugate spinning apparatus cannot produce a multiple conjugate fiber containing three or more kinds of polymer raw materials. Therefore, there is a limit as to the functions and characteristics that can be applied to a fiber.